


'cause if we dance then you don't have to speak

by hikawasrinko (ranpoandpoe)



Category: BanG Dream! Girl's Band Party! (Video Game)
Genre: Canon Universe, F/F, Fluff without Plot, Love Confessions, Slow Dancing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-12
Updated: 2020-10-12
Packaged: 2021-03-07 17:48:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 694
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26971669
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ranpoandpoe/pseuds/hikawasrinko
Summary: "It's okay. I will guide you, sweet princess."
Relationships: Seta Kaoru/Shirokane Rinko
Comments: 4
Kudos: 13





	'cause if we dance then you don't have to speak

**Author's Note:**

> yesterday i found out that, for some reason, i hadn't published this piece yet, so!!! here it is hehe kaorinko was one of my first bandori otps and it's so nice to finally get around to write it!!! i hope everyone likes it <3

“Ah, Rinko!” Kaoru exclaims as she stares at the recently sewed dress. “I believe words aren’t enough to show how deep my appreciation is!” Rinko’s about to dismiss the concern, so the princelike actor doesn’t go as far as making an effort for her, but she isn’t fast enough to interrupt. “But in fact, mere words would never be enough! That’s it,” Kaoru then bows and Rinko’s heart starts racing; not an unusual effect of being near the guitarist of Hello, Happy World! “Would this princess allow me to say thank you, but not with words; with our bodies instead? In… in other… I mean… dance with me?”

Rinko feels the heat caused by the request all over her face, and it’s a bit relieving to see the cheeks of the confident Kaoru Seta getting slightly rosy as well. She analyses the situation: they’re both all alone in the classroom after school hours, so no one would see them. Besides, she guesses it might not be polite to deny such a thing. That’s why she whispers in response, “I… I guess… it’s fine.”

“Wonderful!” Kaoru exclaims, dramatically and originally, with her signature gentlemanliness. She offers Rinko a hand. “Shall we, m’lady?”

Rinko doesn’t reply, but grabs the other’s hand, softer than she’d expected, and follows her lead. A slow song with lyrics in english starts playing; she’s never heard it before, but it sounds nice, so she takes a mental note to ask for the title afterwards. She finds out that Kaoru’s right: the closeness, hand touching waist and face touching hair and shoulder and neck -- it communicates way more than a mere ‘thank you’.

Or any word, for that matter. For someone whose mouth and throat are often an obstacle to face during every social interaction, it feels nice to just… move. Move her feet to the beat, wandering through the room, guided by the same rhythm, the same feelings. In the beginning, Rinko’s hands express nervousness. They say,  _ “I’ve never done this before, I can’t do it…”  _

Kaoru’s, with a confidence she’s been performing for years, are gentle but firm in the response.  _ “It’s okay, I’ll guide you, sweet princess.”  _ And Rinko believes it: she lets her body melt into Kaoru’s touch; they become a unity, steps and feelings in sync, almost as if they’re one person instead of two. 

Cheeks flushed, Kaoru doesn’t need to worry about the cool persona she’d developed, or to dig deep in her brain for an appropriate Shakespeare quote, sometimes not as appropriate, but memorising them is one thing, and fully comprehending them is another. She acts like a gentleman, so gently and kindly with each girl that crosses her path, she gives her best to each of them, so she hopes that her hands manage to tell Rinko what her mouth can’t: she’s different.

All girls are special in their own way, they’re all worthy of love and attention, so Kaoru shall give it to them, but Rinko- with Rinko, she’s the caring, eloquent prince, but she’s also the innocent princess, the damsel in distress, waiting for a kind word from a knight in shining armour. And Rinko’s compliments accompanied by blushy cheeks and starry eyes make her heart flustered. The pianist gives her hope, just like she does with her beloved kittens. 

Kaoru knows it’s hard to tell, hard to notice the difference between Rinko and all the other girls, because she’s so affectionate with all of them, but she caresses her hand and back, hoping that the one who knows her, who reads her like a poem, better than anyone, notices that she’s different. Then, the prince and shy damsel, the exaggerated gestures and fancy meaningful words and the short, clumsy ones are together. Locking her eyes with Rinko’s holding her like she’s the only one, Kaoru hopes she knows that, in fact, she is. 

And, with all that, with all of her, Kaoru gathers her strength to say the sincere, genuine words, the ones where the simple and the complex met, the words that are too much, but also just enough. Because Rinko deserves, she whispers, shyly but confidently, “I love you.”

**Author's Note:**

> ... and they danced all night to the best song ever~ /j
> 
> [ find me on twitter as @yukisayochisas ]


End file.
